Life Will Go On
by aLeX24
Summary: My take on Forever In A Day...


**Life Will Go On  
**

"My Dan-yel" her soft yet vibrant voice was fresh in his memory though it had been so long. So long since he's heard her say it without having to wonder if it was Ammonet trying to fool him.

"_My Dan-yel, tell me of Earth, of your home"_

_"This is my home,"_ he had muttered into her dark hair just years before, as they lay staring at the stars. Daniel allowed himself a small smile at the memory. Sha're's curiosity had been infectious, so child like that one could not help but want to tell her everything they knew and more. Picking up the picture on his desk he brought it closer to get a better look.

"Sha're," he whispered to his empty office. "I am so sorry". Tears welled up in his eyes yet none fell. Replacing the picture gently, fingers tracing her face lovingly, Daniel stood, straightening out his robes, the traditional clothing of the people of Abydos. He'd always hoped he'd need to wear them again once he'd found Sha're and brought her home.

A funeral was not what he'd imagined wearing them for.

_...  
Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend  
Say goodbye knowing that this is the end  
Tender dreams, shadows fall  
Love too sweet, to recall  
Dry your eyes, face the dawn  
Life will go on  
..._

_"_Teal'c" the Jaffa turned to face his friend. He did not meet the young doctors eyes, he did not have the right. "It's not your fault" Questioning brown eyes met sorrow filled blue ones.

"I-"

"You did what you had to" Daniel put his hands in his pockets and offered a sad smile before retreating to his office once more. Daniel sat at his desk replaying the past day's events over in his head.

The funeral had been hard. Every minute they stood out there in the blowing sand, Daniel had hoped that Sha're would simply wake up. That moment never came. Long after everyone had left the burial site and his wife s lifeless body buried, Daniel had remained kneeling at the grave marker, silently crying. Sand stuck to his wet cheeks, fresh tears leaving clean trails down his face. It had been almost nightfall before he spoke aloud, shattering the silence around him.

_...  
All a long thought that we still had a chance  
Letting go, this is the end of romance  
Broken heart find your way  
Make it through just this day  
Face the world on your own  
Life will go on, life will go on  
..._

"Sha're, I tried. You have to believe me. I tried to find you. Every mission… every planet… I … god, I-I- I failed you. I promised to always take care of you, to protect you. I've failed you.  
"I don't want to let go, I'll never want anyone like I wanted you… I always thought I'd find you, and once Ammonet was gone, we could be together… I'm so, so sorry…" leaning over, crying into his lap, Daniel had punched the ground, sand cushioning his strikes.

"WHY?" he screamed to the sky "WHY HER!" he screamed until his voice was hoarse, never receiving an answer. Too tired to cry, to broken hearted to move, he just simply sat staring at the darkening horizon. The wind that'd been present the entire day, disappeared suddenly as the sun slowly vanished behind the dunes.

_"My Dan-yel"_ a soft voice greeted. Daniel's head shot up looking around frantically.

"Sha're?" he stood shakily, stumbling around in a circle to see if she was really there.

_"Dan-yel, you did not fail me, I'm am so proud of you husband. Now I am free…"_ the night carried the comforting voice through the still air. Daniel sunk back down to his knees, realizing she wasn't there.

_"Dan-yel now you are free as well"_

"I must be crazier than I thought," he mumbled.

_"Husband, we will be together once more, long after you are old and have lived your life"_

"But I wanted to have that life with you!" Daniel cried to the endless desert.

_"There will be time for that, but you must let go and forgive"_ the voice floated to where he sat.

"No. I won't let go!"

_"Not forever, Husband. For now."_

"Sha're…"

_"Be strong my Dan-yel"_

"No don't go! Please don't go!" he scrambled to his feet and ran a few steps before stopping, realizing he was alone once more. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as the wind returned caressing his face, running through his hair. A feeling of closure overwhelmed him. His sorrows, his pain, his anger slowly slipped away with the wind, not completely away, but enough.

_...  
There'll be blue skies, every true love  
Someday I'll hold you again  
There'll be blue skies in a better world, darlin'  
...  
_

Picking up the old familiar picture Daniel smiled fondly at the woman he had married nine years before. So much had happened over the years, yet he never forgot her. Never stopped loving her. A part of him would always love her in a way no other would be loved by him, but he had moved on. He had let go and he'd forgiven. It had taken so long for him to get over her, to try living for himself and not for finding her. He faced his world, his work, his friends alone always finding it hard but not as impossible as it had once seemed. Daniel replaced the picture in its spot on his desk and got up, walking to the door. As he turned off the lights and shut the door he thought of how he'd changed since that day in the desert of Abydos.  
In the beginning he had lived day-to-day, trying to put the pieces of his life back together, now he lived day-to-day experiencing life, making the most of what he was given. All for her, his first true love. Maybe not his last love, but definitely the most important – the one that showed him how to live. Taught him that life will go on.

But only if you let it.

_...  
Tender dreams, shadows fall  
Love too sweet, to recall  
Dry your eyes, face the dawn  
Life will go on, life will go on_

_Broken heart find your way  
Make it through just this day  
Face the world on your own_

_Life will go on.  
_

_

* * *

_

**_The song was 'Life will go on' by Chris Isaak and the story is just sorta my own version of Forever in a Day._**

**_Let's see… Stargate is not mine, the song's not mine, pretty much nothings mine… but life will go on… lol_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it… when I have writers block for one story I tend to churn out lots of song-fics… weird huh?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
